Harry Potter y el misterio del Godric Gryffindor
by J.C. POTTER
Summary: Harry recién cumple 16 años, y descubrirá cosas acerca de Godric Gryffindor muy buenas, y otras... no tanto. Además deberá escoger quien es la chica que le gusta, ya que está bastante confundido. HarryHermione, RonLuna, NevilleGinny, RemusTonks


**Hola!**

**Es mi primer Fic. Es un Harry/Hermione.**

**Aviso: Los personajes no son mios, ya me gustaría a mí, pero que se le va a hacer. Te declaro la guerra J.K. Rowling!! xD**

**La historia se sitúa después del 5 libro. Osea, harry cumple 16 años.**

**Harry Potter y el misterio de Godric Gryffindor**

_**Capitulo 1. Adiós a Privet Drive**_

Noté el cálido sol tocando mi piel, entreabrí los ojos, me los talle y con mi mano busqué mis gafas, ¡bien ahí estaban!. Me las puse.

Ahora puede ver con claridad, se asoma a su ventana y observa unos niños jugando a la pelota, que felices se ven. Se puso a pensar en todo lo ocurrido hace unas semanas, la muerte de su padrino, ya no se sentía tan triste aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal de su muerte. SI Sirius no hubiera muerto, ahora mismo no estaría aquí. De algo estaba seguro, no volvería a Privet Drive. No le importaba como pero con sus tíos ya no estaría. Se iría a la Casa Black o a la Mansión de los Potter, que era el actual recinto de la Orden del Fénix. Pero no estaría otra vez con los Dursley. Hermione y Ron, Como me había ayudado hermione, ella fue la que lideró el Ejército de Dumbledore y gracias a ella, ya no quedé más como un mentiroso. En cuarto fue la única que no me dio la espalda. Me dio ánimos para todo y me apoyó, además de que su ayuda fue primordial para la primera prueba, ella me enseñó y me tuvo muchísima paciencia con el Accio. En la segunda se empeñó en buscar información y siempre se preocupó por mí. Gracias a ella, en tercero salvé a Sirius de otra condena en Azkaban, en segundo fue la que me dio la pista del basilisco, y gracias a su gran cerebro llegamos contra Quirrell en el primer año. Siempre fue gracias a ella, ella pensaba y yo actuaba y ron… bueno… el intentaba ayudar. Ella era todo lo que una mujer podía desear y envidiar, una esbelta figura, envidiable de cualquier mujer, una cara hermosa, su pelo (que ahora lo arregla mejor) es simplemente hermoso, su marudez, su intelecto, su aire de suficiencia, su ternura, simplemente es… perfecta. Una voz los sacó de sus pensamientos.

MUCHACHO! EL DESAYUNO!!- gritaba tío Vernos (no sé si está bien escrito…) con clara furia en su voz

Ya voy- contestó el ojiverde con molestia, hoy tocaba otro del gran banquete dursley, Huevos, Pan Francés, salchichas, jamón y frijoles mexicanos, "Vaya, que buffet!" pensaba el chico con ironía

Cuando bajó a la cocina observó a los Dursley mirándole con repulsión, sobre todo Tío Vernom. No les dirigió palabra y fue directo hacía su labor. Cuando terminó de hacerles el desayuno y observar que comían como cerdos, y no le dejaban nada de comida a harry aunque la haya hecho el. Simplemente subió a su cuarto. Se sentó en el borde de la cama. "Oh, es cierto, mañana es mi cumpleaños" pensaba el chico. "Lástima que no esté Sirius…" se volvió a poner triste. Aunque pronto alejó esos pensamientos, ya que así recibiría noticias por parte de Hermione y Ron. Esperaba que estuvieran bien, ya que no ha recibido ninguna carta de ellos. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta caer profundamente dormido. Despertó en al amanecer, ¡Dios! ¡Se había dormido todo un día! Observó como 3 lechuzas se acercaban. Había 3 cartas y 8 paquetes. Al parecer todos estaban reunidos, otra vez… sin él. Eso lo hacía sentir frustrado, pero ya no le importó. Las cartas eran de Ron, Hermione y Remus.

Empezó rápidamente con la de Hermione.

_Querido Harry:_

_Que tal? Espero que muy bien, ya 16 años… ya estamos grandes, jaja. Espero que cumplas muchos más, eres una persona muy especial y te quiero mucho, nunca cambies tu forma de ser, aunque si puedes cambiar una cosita… cuando estés frustrado no descargues tu enojo en todos… jeje. Bueno olvida esto último_

_También te quería decir que estamos todos reunidos en la madriguera, cuando digo todos, me refiero a todos los Weasleys excepto Bill, Charlie y Percy, también está Tonks, el profesor Lupin, Luna y Neville. Te parecerá raro por qué Luna y Neville ¿no? Pues te lo explicaré, Ginny invitó a Neville a pasar las vacaciones y Ron a Luna, ya te podrás imaginar porque no?._

_Oye otra cosa, mañana voy a ir a tu casa, bueno me acompañará Ron y Luna, nos vigilarán y escoltarán desde atrás Tonks, Remus, Moody, Kingsley y el mismísimo Dumbledore._

_Bueno es todo, te extraño mucho harry nos veremos mañana a las 4:00 p.m. _

_Un beso y un abrazo y… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_

_Te quiere, Hermione_

Gracias- murmuró harry a la vez que releía la carta, como la amaba, amaba a hermione, la amaba, con toda su fuerza, lo que no se creía era lo de Ron, Luna, Neville y Ginny. Nunca había pensado que a Ron le gustase Luna y mucho menos Ginny a Neville. Ahora era el turno de la de Ron

_Hola Harry!_

_Como estás hermano, espero que pases un feliz cumpleaños y que disfrutes de tus regalos. Espero que te agrade el mío, aunque mis padres te mandan otro. Bueno tengo algo muy importante que contarte, pero no me gustaría decírtelo por carta… te doy un adelanto, se trata de Luna._

_Mañana pasaremos por ti, adiós!_

_Tu amigo, Ron_

Este ron…- meditó harry mientras que agarraba la carta de Remus

_Querido Harry:_

_Como estás harry? Espero que esos muggles te estén tratando bien, espero que no te sientas triste por lo que pasó, pero sabes que esto no es tú culpa, por eso mismo debes vencer a Voldemort, recuerda lo que te dijo Albus. Tú eres el único harry, no te alejes nunca de tus amigos, por favor harry, no te alejes de tus amigos._

_Ah por cierto, mañana iremos a por ti, bueno, no nos verás a nosotros… pero sí a unas personas… no se para que hago tanto misterio si sé que ya te lo habrán escrito ron o hermione en sus cartas, pero bueno._

_Nos veremos pronto_

_Se despide de ti_

_Tu amigo, Remus Lupin._

Es que nunca cambiarán? Intentar ocultármelo todo- murmuró muy molesto, bueno pronto los vería. Ah faltaban los regalos, agarro el de Hermione. Lo desenvolvió con cuidado observó la nota y la leyó

_Harry, está es una agenda, no una ordinaria, lo que escribas ahí quedará guardado para siempre, ya sea hechizos, o teorías para el examen, es muy útil y sólo había dos en el mercado. Espero te guste, Hermione_

Ese regalo era muy útil, exámenes, duelos, contra Voldemort… Ahora abrió el de Ron, era un libro, no muy grueso, observó el título 50 tácticas para ligar. Jaja Ron nunca cambiará. Ahora vió otro paquete, era del Sr. Y Sra. Weasley. Abrió el paquete y observó que era un Dragón Colacuerno reducido.

_Bill y Charlie me dijeron que te gustaría montarlo y educarlo, en 3 meses se convierte en adulto y si lo educas tú, no te atacará._

Wow!! Metió el dragóncito que aún no lanzaba fuego a una jaulita que incluían en el regalo

Abrió el siguiente, Fred y George. Era 1 varita.

_Varita F&G Weasley. 200 usos. No controladas por el ministerio. Hechizos: Tragababosas, Vomitivos, Pedos, Cola de Cerdo, Nariz de pato, Engordar mucho, pero mucho!_

Genial! Podría usarla con Dudley, ya que no eran controladas por el ministerio, pero por lo que le quedaba

El siguiente era de Dumbledore, se sorprendió mucho y abrió con cuidado el regalo. Un giratiempo! Wow, fantástico.

Había otro de Remus y Tonks, lo abrió y vio que era un álbum de fotos de sus padres con Sirius, Setter, Albus, y una muy peculiar de cómo su padre le hacía el levicorpus a Snape. Era muy lindo. Quedaba uno. Lo abrió, era de Hagrid. Lo abrió con cuidado y observó que era un manual de uso de Dragones.

_Sabía que Bill, Charlie, Arthur y Molly te regalarían un Dragón, así que este manual te dice como entrenarlos, y a que personas deben reconocer, solo reconocen a 5, así que elígelas con cuidado. Si quieres, mientras estés en Hogwarts yo puedo cuidarlo, me daría mucha ilusión. Aunque ya sé que personas deberán reconocerlo, Tú, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore y claro que yo. Jejé. Bueno te cuidas, adiós!_

Todos los regalos eran muy buenos, pero estaba muy feliz con el de Hermione, Hagrid y los Señores Weasley. Fue un buen cumpleaños, el recibir noticias de sus amigos y seres queridos. Mañana sería un gran día.

Fue a ver la televisión y se quedó hasta rato

**0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Al siguiente día se despertó a las 9 de la mañana, observó el sol que irradiante. Pronto saldría de ahí. Unas cuantas horas más.

Hizo su cama y dobló su pijama, lo metió dentro de su baúl. Empezó a empacar todo en su baúl. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía con una alegría y fuerza de voluntad como nunca, además no sabía porque, pero el hecho de ver a Hermione otra vez, lo hacía sentirse… iluminado, como que ya sabía que camino seguir junto a quien. Algo le decía que dentro de poco pasarían cosas muy buenas, ya no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a Voldemort algún día. Sin darse cuenta ya eran las 10, una hora empacando, quien lo diría. Se aseguró de haber guardado todo. Los Dursley deben estar a punto de bajar pidiendo su desayuno, así que harry bajó a toda prisa para ponerse a hacer su tarea.

Una vez acabado el desayuno, decidió decirle a los Dursley que esta tarde vendrían 3 de sus amigos más preciados, bueno, dos de ellos eran sus mejores amigos.

Hoy tendremos visita- comenzó el joven mago, que ante la mirada de desconcierto de los Dursley prosiguió- Hoy vendrán mis amigos Magos- explicó y observó el cambio radical en las expresiones de cada uno de los Dursley, observaban terror, miedo, rabia y varias expresiones juntas. Era una escena muy cómica, para Harry.

QUE? COMO? AHORA? A QUÉ HORA?- preguntó tío Vernom

Pues sí, ayer fue mi cumpleaños y me escribieron- siguió ignorando que ellos no le felicitaran ayer- y me dijeron que HOY a las CUATRO me vendrán a buscar- continuó haciendo énfasis en las palabras Hoy y cuatro.

Eh… está bien… OK… si está bien…- decía Tía Petunia, visiblemente nerviosa

Y de casualidad sabes de qué modo vendrán tus "amigos"- dijo molesto Tío Vernom, mientras decía de forma sarcástica la palabra amigos.

Pues no. Y la verdad me da igual- contestó como si no le importara en lo absoluto, pero en realidad esperaba que fuera de algún modo mágico para dejar bien asustados a los Dursley y de paso llevarse un recuerdito de ellos, ya que no los volvería a ver- por cierto…- les diría- ya no me volverán a ver, recuerdan el loco del que hablamos con el Profesor Dumbledore, pues sí, me tendré que ir ya que si me quedo con ustedes estarían en peligro, y al fin y al cabo son unos muggles "inocentes"- explicaba harry- por lo tanto yo me iré a otra parte, claro que ni mis amigos saben que me iré- continuó ante la mirada atónita de los tres Dursley.

Tío Vernom se veía feliz, pero a la vez perturbado de que estuvieran en peligro. Tía Petunia se veía atónita, pálida, que raro, pensaba harry, pues después de todo pensó que se sentirían aliviados de que yo me fuera de una maldita vez de sus vidas. Dudley tenía el mismo rostro que su madre. Era extraño, ¿sería que Tía Petunia y Dudley le tuvieran algún tipo de aprecio?.

Ignoró sus pensamientos y se fue a su cuarto sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero al rato regresó.

Por cierto, compórtense NORMALES- digo con voz amenazadora

Y sin decir más subió otra vez a su cuarto.

Pronto se encontraría en la cálida Madriguera, con la Sra. Weasley tan cariñosa y afable como siempre, el Sr. Weasley tan simpático, Fred y George, los divertidos, la linda, sexy, pelirroja Ginny, que aunque fuera una chica explosiva no alteraba nada los sentidos en harry, la única que sí, era la hermosa, inteligente, dulce, tierna Hermione Granger. También encontraría a Neville, a Luna, los dos fueron muy buenos con harry en quinto, así que se habían ganado el respeto y la amistad del trío de oro de Gryffindor. Estaba también su mejor amigo Ron Weasley, con el que había experimentado muchas aventuras, alomejor se encontraba con Bill y Charlie. De eso no estaba seguro. Sumido en sus pensamientos, llegó la hora de la comida, fue súper raro, ya que los Dursley le habían hecho la comida, la preferida de Harry, Spaghetti a la Boloñesa. Harry pensó que debía ser que como era el último día de el, intentarían no ser tan odiosos. La comida transcurrió con un silencio incómodo en toda la cocina, hasta que todos terminaron. Sin decir nada Tía Petunia, recogió la mesa y se puso a lavar los trastes. Tío Vernom agarró el periódico y se fue a la sala. Dudley se fue a su cuarto, seguramente a jugar sus estúpidos videojuegos. El solo subió a su cuarto y se dispuso a ir a su cuarto.

Era realmente raro, desde que el ED y la Orden del Fénix se enfrentaron contra los mortífagos y Harry intentaba derrotar a Voldemort con ayuda de Dumbledore no había vuelto a soñar o a tener premoniciones acerca de Voldemort. Luego le preguntaría al profesor Dumbledore.

En esos pensamientos quedó dormido.

**0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

Lo despertó el timbre, ¡eran ellos! Pero… ¿han venido de forma muggle?

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, y observó a una castaña que tanto extrañó, a Luna y a Ron. De pronto la castaña se abalanzó sobre harry, dándole un efusivo abrazo y un beso en la mejilla que provocó que los músculos de harry se aflojaran. Harry correspondió el abrazo y el beso y deseó poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba, que la deseaba y que nunca la veía como a una hermana, sino como a la mujer perfecta. Los Dursley, Ron y Luna miraban asombrados la escena, los dos jóvenes parecían que no se habían visto en años, o… que eran novios, amantes, o lo que sea. Dudley miraba a Harry y Hermione de una forma pícara, los Sres. Dursley miraban sorprendidos a la pareja, ellos pensaban que eran novios. Ron y Luna los miraban de una forma tierna, voltearon y se miraron fugazmente y se dieron un fugaz beso en los labios, voltearon otra vez hacía harry y hermione, que aún no se separaban.

Por fin se dieron cuenta, se separaron y se sonrojaron, por las miradas de los demás. Estaban rojos como el pelo de Ron.

Te extrañé mucho, Hermy- dijo harry aún sonrojado

Yo también harry… y por qué lo de Hermy?- dijo una sonrojada hermione

Pues… me pareció bonito el mote- contestó el ojiverde más sonrojado (si se puede).

Y que? Ya no te acuerdas de mí- interrumpió Ron, haciéndose el indignado

Este… perdón- dijo harry, y le dio un abrazo, y unas palmaditas en la espalda- Me alegra verte, Ron- dijo el pelinegro, muy contento de ver de nuevo a sus amigos

A mí también, y bueno ya hablaremos mejor en el auto- dijo Ron

Hola Luna, que bueno que estés aquí- saludó Harry dándole un abrazo no tan efusivo como el que le dio a Hermione pero aún así le expresó su admiración hacía luna, además de un beso en la mejilla

Gracias, yo también me alegró de verte- contestó cortésmente la rubia

Bueno tienes las maletas listas harry- interrumpió la castaña

Claro claro, déjenme voy por ellas- respondió, subió rápidamente a su habitación, y usó un_ Reduccio _con la jaula de Hedwig y con la lechuza, y otro con su baúl, se los metió en el bolsillo y bajó otra vez.- Ya estoy listo- dijo Harry, indicando a sus amigos, que había usado magia fuera de Hogwarts.

OK, entonces ya nos vamos, adiós muggles- respondió ron, los dursley no dijeron nada.

Adiós Tío Vernom, Adiós Tía Petunia. Adiós Dudley- dijo Harry.

Adi-adiós- contestó petunia

Salieron de la casa y vieron un Mustang de aquél año estacionado.

Viajaremos en este auto, está hechizado para evitar conjuros como Desmaius, Expelliarmus, Bombarda- explicaba hermione

Es un auto muy nuevo, es el mejor, claro que puede volar- continuó el pelirrojo

Y quien manejará?- preguntó harry

El mejor volador de aquí- contestó la castaña, luego miraron todo a Harry

No no no… yo no se manejar esa cosa, escobas si, autos voladores no.- decía harry visiblemente nervioso

Porfa harry, hazlo por mí- intentó hermione, poniendo cara de cachorrito degollado

Está bien… "pero por ti haría esto y mucho más"- pensaba harry, ya que no se podía resistir a los encantos de la castaña

Eso es! Hermano, ¿estás listo?- preguntó Ron

Sí, dame esas llaves- dijo harry mucho más animado y seguro. El pelirrojo le entregó las llaves a harry, y todos se subieron en el auto. Ron iba al lado de harry, de copiloto, hermione y luna estaban en los asientos de atrás.

Harry había visto en las películas como se prendía y utilizaba un auto, pero nunca lo había hecho en la vida real, y menos con un auto mágico.

Este… ron… como le hago para que vuele?- preguntaba el de pelo azabache

Tú nada más acelera, solito emprenderá vuelo- contestó Ron, que estaba muy emocionado

Harry prendió el auto, wow, rugía muy bien. Piso el acelerador, y salió disparado hacía el cielo, pronto pudo notar que habían otros dos autos siguiéndolos, vió a Lupin manejando uno de ellos y el otro Kingsley. Al parecer en el auto de Lupin iban Tonks y Moody, y en el de Kingsley iban el y Dumbledore. Eso lo hizo sentirse más seguro. Maniobro con el volante haciendo piruetas en el aire.

Ha-ha-ha-harry! No hagas eso!!- suplicaba hermione

Oh lo siento!- contestó el chico sarcásticamente mientras decendía en picada y dando vueltas y subió de una

Yupiii!- decía Ron- me encanta esto!

HARRY!! NO HAGAS ESO!!- gritaba hermione

Harry, concéntrate, tienes que ir hacía el punto Rojo. No hagas nada más, nos pueden atacar mortífagos- decía una voz de Dumbledore, la cual salía de un pequeño radio del auto

Oh lo siento profesor, ya no lo vuelvo hacer- contestó el chico apenado

Entonces continuó hacía el punto Rojo, que posiblemente sería la Madriguera. Había un cronometro que indicaba, según harry, los minutos que faltan para llegar a la Madriguera, ahora mismo indicaba 10 minutos 54 segundos.

Hablaban de sus vacaciones animadamente, todos excepto harry, el no hizo nada especial, solo pensar acerca de que hacer con su vida, y que estaría tramando Voldemort, y como conquistar a Hermione. Pero claro, nada de eso lo comentó frente al grupo, se limitó a escuchar las anécdotas de Ron en Rumania, y las de Hermione en Italia, y las de Luna en Escocia. El solo escuchaba, y entonces empezó a distinguir una neblina blanca muy espesa.

Niebla? Que pasa?- pregunta Harry

Harry, hay mortífagos, según los radares, los mortífagos, que son los puntos amarillos son 7. ¿Podrás derribar a 3 de ellos?- preguntaba la voz de Dumbledore

Claro que sí profesor- contestó el chico.- Ron agarra el volante, Hermione ve de copilota y saca tu varita. Yo iré en escoba- explicó harry

No harry, es peligroso, sabrán que estás aquí y vendrán más.- decía hermione muy preocupada por harry, ya que se exponía a un gran riesgo

No hermione, solo quedan 2 minutos para llegar. No podrán venir más- sin más, abrió la puerta del auto, devolvió su saeta de fuego a su forma natural, y se montó en ella. Antes de nada agarró el radar de los mortífagos, y se dirigió hacía el más cercano.

Lo vio, estaba montando guardia, mirando hacía todos lados, de pronto, observó el radar, dos puntos amarillos, se acercaron al mortífago que observaba. Lucius Malfoy, Dolohov y un tal Yanxdre se encontraban hablando. Decidió que era el momento, apuntó hacía Yanxdre.

_Desmaius- _gritó y de repente el mortífago cayó en picado hacía el suelo, posiblemente moriría.

_CRUCCIO-_ se escucho de los otros dos mortífagos, y harry los esquivó con facilidad

Miren, es Potter- dijo la voz de Lucius Malfoy

Vamos a matarle- dijo Dolohov sacando la lengua como una serpiente

_Demento Patronus_- las palabras fueron solas de la boca de harry e impactaron sobre los dos mortífagos, que al parecer le robaban sus emociones y se sentían solos y desesperados, de pronto una bola blanca salió, que según harry, eran las emociones que tenían y explotó, de pronto los dos mortífagos cayeron hacía el suelo inconscientes. Harry no supo que hizo, pero ese hechizo fue genial. Voló rapidamente hacía el auto, se metió en él y usó Reduccio otra vez en la escoba

HARRY!- gritó la castaña y lo abrazó fuertemente, acariciandole la espalda

Estuvo bien harry, venciste a esos 3 mortífagos de una manera extraordinaria, ese hechizo que usaste fue estupendo- decía el radio con voz de dumbledore

Si harry, eso es magia súper avanzada, ni el Profesor Dumbledore podría usarlo- siguió Remus

Pero… ese hechizo solo lo había usado Godric Gryffindor- decía Dumbledore, con voz preocupada- Harry, escúchame bien, al llegar a Hogwarts, después de la cena, ven a mi despacho, tengo algo muy importante que decirte- continuó

Sssi profesor- contestó harry nervioso, y a la vez impactado por el hechizo que dicen que solo lo había usado el mismísimo Gryffindor.

Estuvo genial harry- dijo Ron

No fue nada ron- contestó

Que dices? Ese fue uno de los 5 hechizos más fuertes de Gryffindor- exclamó hermione- Investigué acerca de él, el Demento Patronus ocupa mucha magia, ni Voldemort podría usarlo- siguió.

Eh este bueno…- dijo el molesto de que lo alabaran tanto

Vamos harry, eres muy fuerte- dijo Luna emocionada

Gra-gracias…- contestó el Gryffindor que comenzaba a sonrojarse- Bueno ya, concentrense en llegar a la Madriguera- exclamo

Pero si ya hemos llegado! Nada más estoy esperando la orden para descender- contestó Ron

Ah sí? Y eso por qué?- preguntaba harry

Pues son ordenes de Remus y Dumbledore- contestó sencillamente el pelirrojo.

Ya con la orden de descenso, bajaron y usaron reduccio en el auto. Tocaron el timbre de la madriguera.

Ron!- y le dio un fuerte abrazo- Hermione!- y otro abrazo hasta que llegó con harry- Oh Harry!! Como estás querido!!- exclamaba maravillada la sra. Weasley mientras le ahogaba con el abrazo.

Mamá ya déjalo ya! No ves que lo ahogas?- le decía Fred, mientras se acercaba a harry, y le daba un apretón de manos- Como estás?- preguntó

Bien gracias, y tú?- contestó cortésmente el gryffindor

No me quejo- contstó el otro pelirrojo

Te gustó nuestro regalo?- preguntó George, que se había acercado a Harry y dado un susto por detrás.

Ahh me asustaste… si si me gusto, lástima que no podré usarla con Dudley…- murmuró pero lamentablemente fue escuchado por todos

Pues para el próximo año- dijo george

No… no va aser- contestó algo apagado harry

Y eso por qué?- curioso el hermano gemelo de George

Porque no pienso volver ahí, me iré a la casa de Sirius o sino a la de mis padres, no quiero convivir más con ellos.- contestó y se fue de ahí.

Ginny, como estás?- preguntó harry saludando a Ginny de un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, que fue correspondido.

Bien bien, como estuvo el viaje?- preguntó la menor de los Weasley

Unos pequeños inconvenientes- contestó restandole importancia

Neville! Así que es cierto lo que dicen, emm?- dijo harry, lanzando una mirada picarona a los dos jóvenes

Bueno este sí…- contestó sonrojado el Gryffindor

Bien! Ya hay 2 parejas, Ron con Luna, y Neville con Ginny, esto es genial…- dijo harry pensando si podría tener algún futuro con la castaña de sus sueños

Faltáis tú y hermione- contestó ginny, pero al ver el cambio de expresión de harry continuó- oye harry… te gusta hermione?- preguntó ginny cautelosamente

No- contestó sencillamente harry- LA AMO!- gritó exasperado, y vió que el rostro de Ginny se iluminó por completo- pero no sé si ella me corresponderá… tengo miedo… al rechazo- dijo harry que casi se le quebraba la voz.

Debes ser valiente harry, eres un Gryffindor, además… estoy segura que hermione siento algo mucho más que amistad por ti- murmuró a lo último la pelirroja

Que dijiste?- preguntó harry que no había escuchado lo último de Ginny

Nada nada!- exclamó nerviosa la pelirroja.

LA CENA CHICOS!- exclamó la voz de la Sra. Weasley, y los tres Gryffindors se dirigieron hacía la cocina

La cena pasó con mucha tranquilidad, era un ambiente calido y familiar. Estaban Remus, Tonks, Sr. Y Sra. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, y Harry. Todos estuvieron comentando como harry había vencido a los 3 mortífagos.

Asi que ese hechizo…- dijo pensativo el Sr. Weasley

Sí, no sé como, pero las palabras fueron solas a mi boca… y entonces salió el hechizo- repetía una y otra vez harry.

Wow eso es maravilloso- decía Ron

Harry sentía que esa era su familia, se la pasaba muy bien con todos ellos. Luego la cena transcurrió, las pláticas se cerraban, los 4 adultos hablaban entre ellos, Fred, George, Ron, Neville, Luna y Ginny entre ellos, y algo más apartados se encontraban charlando muy animadamente Harry y Hermione. Risas tontas, chistes, bromas, anécdotas, había muchas cosas de que hablar.

De repente todos voltearon a ver a la pareja, claro que ninguno de los dos se dieron cuenta y Harry había pasado uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la chica y la había atraído más hacía el. Todos los miraban de una forma tierna, aún no se daban cuenta. Hasta que hermione miró hacía los demás, se sonrojó al instante, al igual que harry

Este yo… lo siento…- se disculpó el chico

No te disculpes harry, se supone que son amigos- dijo Remus mirandole con suficiencia y una sonrisa juguetona

Argh!- el chico agachó la cabeza y se puso a comer sin decir ni una palabra "Porque no fastidian a Ron y a Ginny por su noviazgo y no a mí por mi amistad con hermione" se sonrojaba aún más, pero vió que hermione lo jalaba de la mesa y lo llevaba a la sala de estar.

En la mesa, todos los miraron atónitos. El comportamiento de Hermione fue raro.

Mientras tanto, en la sala, hermione se sentó enfrente de harry y lo miró a los ojos.

Hermy, que pasa?- preguntó harry algo nervioso y confundido por el comportamiento de su amiga

No lo soporto más, sino te dijo esto ahora estallo!- exclamó exasperada la castaña

Pero que pasa?- preguntó harry, que ya sabía mas o menos de qué iba la cosa

Es que.. mira desde siempre yo…- fue interrumpida por una fuerte explosión.

Que fue eso?- preguntó harry, que instintivamente, con su dote de proteccion agarró a la castaña de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo. Sacó su varita, la explosión provino de la cocina.

Se acerco más y vió a la señora Weasley limpiando el horno

He, lo siento chicos, fue el horno, explotó jeje- dijo mientras seguía limpiando

Nos has dado un susto de muerte- contestó harry frustrado por no poder oír la declaración de Hermione.

Uff si- acrecentó la castaña

Ah chicos, los cuatro dormireis en una sola habitación, en la de Ron, ¿si?- dijo la Sra. Weasley apuntando a Ron, Neville, Luna y Hermione

Y nosotros dos?- preguntaron harry y ginny a la vez

En el cuarto de Ginny- contestó sencillamente la Sra. Weasley

EEHH?!! Como?? Disculpee... Sra. Weasley… pero Ginny ya tiene novio, y pues no sé si le gustará mucho la idea- dijo harry, ya que el si tuviera que dormir a solas con alguien sería con Ron o Hermione. Bueno… sobre todo con la última.

Este… no hay problema harry… con tal de qué bueno… tu sabes- contestó neville algo sonrojado

Claro que no haré nada- dijo también sonrojandose y tragando saliva, la idea de dormir con una mujer lo hacía poner muy nervioso.

Bueno entonces a la cama todos- anunció la Sra. Weasley

Buenas noches a todos- dijo harry, pero se acercó a Hermy que se veía algo molesta- Te pasa algo hermy?- preguntó con una mirada llena de preocupación

No me pasa nada- contestó de golpe, luego trató de fingir una sonrisa, harry la abrazó

Está bien, sino me lo quieres decir ahora bien, descansa. Buenas noches, Hermy- dijo lleno de ternura

Buenas noches harry- dijo y le daba un beso en la mejilla

Hasta mañana- dijo Ginny y subió a su cuarto, harry siguió detrás de ella. Dios mío, Ginny movía muy bien las caderas, no no no, el amaba a hermione, pero Ginny estaba… buenísima.

Entraron a la habitación, que era la mitad más pequeña que la de Ron. Había una cama individual.

Se que es poco espacio pero…- comenzó Ginny pero fue interrumpida por cierto chico de ojos verdes

Nada de peros, yo dormiré en el suelo- dijo harry, lanzandole una sonrisa que derriten a cualquier mujer.

No harry, o dormimos los dos en la cama o nada- dijo Ginny, cruzandose de brazos

Está bien- se dejó vencer harry, Hizo grande su baúl y dijo conjuró un _Accio Pijama, _y se quitó la camiseta ahí mismo, ante los ojos de la pelirroja.

"_Vaya pechos, vaya espalda, tiene un cuerpazo, pero no, yo debo olvidar a Harry, Neville me está ayudando a eso… pero si sigo viendo esto no se que voy a hacer"- _pensaba una acalorada Ginny mordiendose sensualmente el labo inferior, y se sentó en el borde de la cama, cruzada de piernas. Observó el vello que se alzaba entre su ombligo y su pantalón, además de sus vellos en la axila, su pecho con un ligero vello muy sexy. Harry continuó con el Show, se quitó los pantalones, y quedó en boxers. Se puso el pijama rapidamente, ante la mirada penetrante de una acalorada pelirroja.

Listo ya estoy, te toca atí- dijo harry con una sonrisa encantadora

No, yo prefiero usar el baño- contestó la pelirroja algo nerviosa, rogandole a Dios que no se haya dado cuenta de nada.

"_Dios, la carne si qué es débil… está buenisima, y dormiremos en la misma cama, una chica… DIOSS!!!"- _pensaba el chico mientras sentía que su miembro comenzaba a despertar.- _"Mierda, mierda, mierdaa!! Bájate!!!"- _pensaba angustiado el chico mientras intentaba bajar o cubrir su erección. Para su mala suerte, la pelirroja salio del baño, con un sexy camisón color negro, que resaltaban sus pechos, sus muslos y su delicado cuerpo. La ereccion no bajó, sino que subió aún más. Harry ya no pudo hacer nada, por suerte Ginny no se dio cuenta. Solo se metió en la cama y ya. El se acostó después de ella. Se puso de espaldas, esperando a qué la ereccion bajara, pero Ginny le abrazó por detrás, sus pechos chocaron su espalda, y quedaron pegados. La pelirroja los frotó un poco, fingiendo incomodidad, pero lo que pasaba es que le gustaba excitar a harry. Harry tuvo que ahogar un gemido. Harry se volteó, y comenzó a frotar su miembro con la vagina de la pelirroja. Ahora era la pelirroja la que ahogaba gemidos. Quedaron abrazados y durmiendo para el otro día…

**0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0- 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 –**

**Este es el primer capítulo, se basa en el 6 y 7 año en hogwarts.**

**Esto de Harry/Ginny nada más es porque la carne es débil, se me ocurrió ponerlo, también pasaran cosas con Hermione…**

**Espero muxos reviews!!**

**-**

**-**

**JC POTTER**

**-**

**-**

**Byee!**


End file.
